A Friendly Adventure
by RurutheGarurumon
Summary: This story is to dedicate my friends i do enjoy hanging around, i screwed up one the friend ships so this is digimon, crossed over with my life.


_**This story symbolize an awesome group of friends. In no way will I nail faults. I just lost two, because I don't know how to hold a friend ship. So this will be the last good thing I have to memorializes them. And just in case the two I lost read this, as if they will look up digimon, I will miss you.**_

A long time ago, when the world had no problems. There was happiness in the digiworld. This was when the digiworld was young, brand new. No ruler, no leader, just baby digimon growing up. But that would have to change, very shorty.

By the time some digimon hit rookie level, there were shadows watching the digiworld, no one saw them though, they were just shadows after all.

When more digimon hit rookie level, they started to notice something was out of place. And when the digimon left to new places, the shadows became angry. They took a solid form. That's when it all began.

But it was a group of friends that end up saving the day. And it all starts here.

 **Scene cut: Egg grounds**

As this little digimon looked around, TechFloramon, or as she happily named herself, Saya, looked around, alone. She wasn't that great at friend making, and she kinda was a natural repellant to any other digimon. She wanted to make friends but didn't know how.

She scanned over everything, everyone. She was to afriad to talk to anyone. It was then, out of no where as she was sitting down, another digimon sat next to her. "That look pretty silly to try and stand on each other to see what's in that tree," the digimon giggled, then Saya realized, the digimon was talking her.

The digimon was a cute little puppy. She sat on for paws, and was a very nice looking orange fur color. She had a shorter snout with freckles. Her ear fur was very curly too. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Heartly, the puppermon. And you are?" Heartly asked, which scared Saya.

"Um, I'm Saya, the TechFloramon. Personally, I think they just need to use a longer arm and leg digimon to stand on there fours, and one to step o there back." Saya said hoping this was a good chance. But is was unnerving to her when Heartly didn't awnser.

A few more moments of quietness later, Heartly said something that Saya found unrecognizable. "That actually sound's like a good idea!" Saya didn't know if this was kindness.

Just then another digimon came out of nowhere. It had darker fur, and beautiful eyes. She looked like a fox that was wearing a gray and blue hoodie, then she spoke "Heartly, are you coming? Neelyak and Eimaj are waiting for us. We are going for a walk." She said.

Heartly smiled, "Yay I'm coming, Krisy! It was nice talking to you Saya!" Heartly got up and started to walk.

Saya wasn't to happy that Heartly was leaving, but what she said startled herself. "May I come?" It looked like both Heartly and Krisy where happy she asked.

"Yay! Say I'm Krisy the Faymon." She smiled and they waited for her.

"I'm Saya, the TechFloramon, and thanks." She wasn't sure if the others would like her though.

As they came to a path, to digimon stood there waiting, and they looked at Saya, not sure who she was.

One was a taller see throw dragon, with a blue hue to her. She was very beautiful, her scales where very nice and looked smooth, and her main was a nice silky black.

The other one was a shorter, nice looking dragon, with white scale and a brown main. Her eyes where more noticeable, and very beautiful.

All Saya could really think at this time was how out of place she was, a fusion plant base. The others where beast and dragons. Just then she found herself eye to eye with the smaller, white dragon. "Hi?" she asked.

"Um, hi..." That was all Saya could say.

"And you are who?" The see throw one asked.

"Oh, I'm Saya the TechFloramon" She said nervously.

"Oh well, I'm Emaij the Dobrimon, and this is Neelyak, the Knowallmon." Emaij said happily. "So are you joining us for our walk?"

Saya Smiled, "Yay."


End file.
